The Repressed Life of Teruhashi K
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Rifuta Imu is determined to be with Kokomi whatever it takes, even if it involves some blackmail. But it may not be as hard as she thinks, with her crush being frustrated in a different way. Sometimes things just work out!


If you don't find what you want, write it yourself! Am I the only one who adores these two together? I think I made it work, with a smidgeon of blackmail at the beginning although it becomes tender. It's suggestive, hence mature, but I couldn't get into the actual R-18 so might as well post it here.

I'll probably do the other Saiki girls if this gets enough attention.

* * *

_Being perfect is hard._

But Teruhashi Kokomi would never admit that out loud. She would suffer alone, a martyr of perfection for the others to worship. In fifty years there would be shrines commemorating her beauty and an entire order of monks, once students, swearing celibacy in her honour.

_Argh! Taking care of myself is so hard! Masturbating in a school toilet? I deserve a four star bed and servants waiting on me each time I do so. Of course if anyone knew I did such a thing I wouldn't be their perfect girl any more. I have to be pure in their minds._

_And if anyone worthy enough did take me to bed they wouldn't shut up about it, and then everyone would know and then they'd be killed in a mass riot or keep it secret but then want me to be their-girlfriend-and-if-not-they-would-start-stalking-me-and-becoming-a-yandere-before-killing-us-both-in-a-murder-suicide-because-after-me-no-other-girl-would-be-enough!_

Teruhashi opened the hallway window to help herself calm down, breathing heavily. She didn't hear the cute voice calling for her the first time.

"Teruhashi-senpai!"

Imu Rifuta. 1st year. Blood type A. Birthday April 13th. Height 149 centimetres. Moderately popular with boys. That's right, I even remember information about girls too. Nothing is impossible for a goddess!

"Imu-chan! Hello~" Teruhashi was pleased she seemed to have learnt her place finally, although the hand holding was pushing it a little. "Is everything ok?"

"Yep! Can I just talk to you privately for a moment please, senpai?" replied her kohai, eyes sparkling in the all-too-familiar fan worship she was used to. The older girl supposed it wouldn't hurt and let herself be led down the corridor.

Rifuta hummed all the way, clearly happy to be in her presence. Truly, there was nothing she couldn't-

_Wait, wasn't this bathroom the one I she did 'it'?_

A small alarm bell rang in her mind at seeing the door, but it was probably nothing.

Rifuta led them in and closed the door, eyes closed as she smiled. "Teruhashi-senpai, this is where you touched yourself until you came, right?"

_WAIT WHAT!_

"That's not a nice thing to say, Imu-chan."

DENY DENY DENY.

"But it's true! You called out Saiki's name as well."

_DENIED! ANYONE WOULD GUESS THAT!_

"Rifuta-chan, you shouldn't say things like that about people. It's not polite."

"That's true. One moment, I'll listen to the recording to make sure."

_OH COME ON THERE'S NO WA-_

'Mmm, Saiki-kun, you're so good at that. Yes, yes-'

"Stop! Stop, OK!" yelled Teruhashi, thinking someone could hear the loud moaning bouncing off the walls. Rifuta pressed the pause button and let her perfect facade drop.

_WHAT A DARK SMILE!_

"So, you put a recorder in the toilet? I didn't know you were a pervert, Imu-san!" Rifuta''s face fell at the formal tone, and Teruhashi took that small sliver of victory in this dark time.

"I'm not a pervert! I just followed you into the bathroom, waited for you to start and joined in while I recorded."

_THAT'S TOTALLY PERVERTED!_

"So, is that all you wanted?" Teruhashi had given up any pretence of politeness. This was a battle of wills between the beautiful.

"Aren't you worried what people will think if they heard this? I remember being crushed at the perfect Teruhashi-senpai doing such a dirty thing, but now I realise you're just like me! We're on the same level, and I'm finally worthy of you now."

Rifuta stepped in close, clasping their hands together and moving in for a kiss.

"Hold on, I'm not into girls!"

"Me either. I'm Teruhashi-sexual!"

_THAT'S NOT EVEN A THING! WAIT, NO I HAVE TO FOCUS BECAUSE HER HAND IS-_

Teruhashi grabbed the hand reaching up her thigh, attempting to stare down the young upstart into submitting to her. A blush appeared on Rifuta's cheeks as she responded, "Please be rough with me, Kokomi-senpai~"

"Stop it, imu-san. I don't like this!"

The blonde girl backed off with tears in her eyes at the formal address. She sniffled and took a deep breath, regaining some of her facade. "Please, Teruhashi-senpai. I love you so much, even though I know you won't love me in that way. But hear me out please?"

_LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE YOU PSYCHO LESBIAN._

_Still, now that she'd lost the yonder eyes she was pretty cute. I suppose I should be flattered that people obsess over me, and if she tries it again I'm ready now!_

"In my old school I had the same problem. Nothing but smelly boys pawing at me or trying to win me over. I had one or two girlfriends but none of them would pay me any attention. You understand, right?"

Teruhashi hesitated, seeing the naked truth in Imu-chan's eyes. Her silence ended up being damning, because Rifuta slowly walked forwards to take her hand again.

"You want to keep your purity, but as girls we don't have to worry about it. You'll still be a virgin, and I'll keep it a secret too."

"I… I've just, never done this before. It's always been too risky, Rifuta-san."

_DON'T LOOK SO SAD! THAT'S UNDERHANDED! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THIS CUTE!_

"Don't worry! I'm really good at it."

_THAT'S NOT COMFORTING. KIND OF._

"Just let me go down on you; that's all. I want to taste your sweet nectar."

_WOW OK!_

Teruhashi thought about it. She really thought about it. It would be quicker than doing it herself, and there wouldn't be any mess. The risk excited her; it did get tiring acting perfect all the time.

"I'll let you… go down on me. That's all, OK? No fingers inside."

"I promise!"

_DON'T HIDE YOUR HANDS WHEN YOU SAY THAT!_

Any other rules were silenced by the deep kiss between them, breaking down the last of Teruhashi's barriers. Who cared; Imu was cute and beautiful and Teruhashi wanted to see her kneeling down. The fingers started and Teruhashi surrendered her body to them.

Ψ

"Thank you for the meal, Kokomi-senpai~" Teruhashi glowered at the younger girl who had the smuggest look on her face.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. Or. I. Will. Destroy. You." Rifuta quailed under the icy look and nodded obediently.

"Understood! Have a good day~"

_DON'T BE SO NORMAL!_

Rifuta waved cheerfully as she left, the door swinging shut behind her. Teruhashi sighed, leaning against the wall and wondering what this meant for her. She'd lost her virginity in a way, but didn't feel sullied. In fact, she felt lighter and more free, especially where the tongue had been moments before.

She reached down to recapture the sensation and found bare skin still sensitive.

Wait, where was her underwear?

_DAMN IT, RIFUTA! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THOSE!_

* * *

Teruhashi has a fun inside voice.

Thanks for reading!

-WT


End file.
